


The Body Electric

by PattRose



Category: Almost Human
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian really likes old music so; John gets him something new to listen to.</p><p> </p><p>Warnings: Talk of old songs and books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Body Electric

The Body Electric  
By Patt

 

Summary: Dorian really likes old music so; John gets him something new to listen to.  
Genre: Slash Implied  
Rating: Teen  
Warnings: Talk of old songs and books.  
Word Count: 1150

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/101-006-almost-human-pilot-photos-lightbox-tbd_zpsb6f61993.jpg.html)

Dorian was telling John something about Androids while John was driving. “Did you know that Andro- is of Greek origin meaning ‘Masuculine’. -oid is derived from Greek as well meaning ‘in likeness’?”

“Did someone ask you what it meant?” John wondered. 

“No, I just thought you might wonder about it,” Dorian answered. 

“Did you like the music drive I gave you to listen to?” John asked. 

“I did. I truly enjoy the Beatles, but I think I enjoy some of the others better. There was one named Annie Lennox and I liked her music very much. Especially the one that is titled, ‘I Need a Man’,” Dorian stated and then chuckled. 

“What did you think of the bluesy sounds of The Robert Cray Band?” John inquired. 

“You know, John, the songs were almost all sad. Yes, I enjoyed them, but they left me thinking about many things that I really didn’t want to be thinking about. So, I think it’s safe to bet that I prefer some more upbeat ones. I like The Rolling Stones, very much, too. Sting has a wonderful voice, but his music is a little sad too. I have been trying to figure out the songs by Cat Stevens for a week. They make no sense at all. Have you ever wondered what they mean?” 

“I don’t try and figure them out, Dorian, I just listen. I have a new drive for you to upload into your matrix. It’s a list of music that mention’s Androids or robots. I thought you might like it. I also got you the complete series of Isaac Asimov’s The Robot Series. It’ll give you something to do tonight while I’m trying to catch up on case files,” John said. 

“What are the songs?” Dorian asked. 

“Paranoid Android, Mr. Roboto, The Body Electric, Mechanical Man, We Are 138, I Robot and The Robots. They are all from different singers and different styles. I thought you might enjoy them. If you don’t, you can always delete them,” John pointed out. 

“John, I would never delete anything you have done for me. They mean more to me because you went out of your way to make this for me. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” John said as he handed the drive to Dorian. Dorian slid it into his pocket. “I’ll do it at home. Thank you again.”

“Okay, we’re almost home, so you can do that while I do the boring work,” John added. 

“John, I don’t mind helping you. Why are you doing it alone, anyway?” 

“Dorian, its bad enough one of us has to be bored, but two of us? Come on, you relax and listen to the music and read the books. Then you can tell me how you liked everything, later on.“ John pulled into the driveway and parked. Both men got out and walked into the house. 

“John, I smell that someone has been here today besides the two of us,” Dorian said, holding John from going inside. 

John laughed and pushed his arm down. “I hired a cleaning service, Sherlock.

“As in Sherlock Holmes?” 

“Yes, one and the same,” John said as he walked into their home. 

“I’m impressed that you think of me and Sherlock Holmes in the same sentence. He was impressive at solving crimes back then,” Dorian said. 

“I was being sarcastic, Dorian.”

“I know you were, I’m just trying to get a rise out of you,” Dorian replied. 

“I’m going to sit at the dining room table and start working on the old case files. You go and sit in the living room or bedroom and listen to your music and read the books. Okay?” John asked. 

“I will retire to the bedroom until you feel like eating. Then we’ll make something together,” Dorian said, as he walked into the bedroom. 

“Have fun,” John called out after him. 

“I intend to. Thank you, again,” Dorian replied. 

John got right into working the cases to see if he could find anything they had missed and that would help in solving the case. Captain Maldonado gave him all of the cold cases they had and told him she wanted him to at least solve one. _Yeah, what the hell, I don’t have anything else to do._ Cold cases didn’t have to be really old, just unsolved. Some of these were only ten years old and unsolved. Two hours later, John went to see if Dorian wanted to eat something and found his partner sleeping. 

“I’m not sleeping, John. Just reading and relaxing.”

“I was going to make something for dinner; does one thing sound better than anything else?” John asked. 

“I will make dinner, you look like you have the beginnings of a headache. Are you feeling all right?”

“Dorian, what if I asked you to help me with the cases after all? I’m having a hard time seeing anything. Maybe you could find something and point me in the right direction.”

“I would like helping you after you eat. Come on, we’ll find something to cook,” Dorian said. 

The two men worked side by side as they cooked dinner, then sat down and John ate it and cleaned up when they were done. “Okay, ready for some boring stuff?” John asked, Dorian. 

“I don’t find it boring. I don’t think you do either, I just think you’re having some trouble and need help. Let’s start with the first one and continue until we figure it out. This won’t take long at all,” Dorian promised. 

“Hey, you didn’t say what you thought of the music or the books. “

“I loved them all. The man that sings Mr. Roboto had one of the finest voices I’ve heard in a long while.”

“Yeah, he was good. I mean there are some nice groups to listen to now, but not like the oldies. I’m so glad you enjoyed it, Dorian. And the books did you like them too?”

“I’ve read almost everything by Isaac Asimov; he was a very talented writer. We don’t have as many now do we?”

“No, arts and literature are left behind because everyone is into drugs and guns. It’s a shame. I wish we could go back in time sometimes.”

“Enough talk, lets get down to business,” Dorian said. 

John laughed and said, “If we can figure out one, that would make her very happy. Thanks, for helping, Dorian.”

“You are most welcome. I think I see something here that you might have missed,” Dorian said and the two men sat side by side all evening long working on the case files. 

It was a good night for work and relaxation. 

The end


End file.
